


Snakes aren't always cold

by LovecraftSheeb



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, I need more of this, M/M, SO GAY, its a great ship tbqh, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovecraftSheeb/pseuds/LovecraftSheeb
Summary: I just wanted more of this it's pretty self indulgent tbqh





	Snakes aren't always cold

Jughead was sitting alone in his trailer, bored out of his mind. The TV was on but it was more for background noise rather than actual entertainment, TV was shit anyway. Just as he was starting to feel like he was going insane, there was a harsh knock on the door. 

"I'm coming." He said lazily, making his way over to the door and swinging it open, what he saw confused him. 

Sweet Pea was there, bruised and cut. He had a black eye, busted lip and had a gash on his cheek. Jugheads brow creased and he let the other boy in.

"Jeez, what happened?" Jughead asked as he got Sweets to sit on the couch, he went to go get a cloth before the other could answer.

"Some dicks thought they could fuck with me, they won't make that mistake again." Sweet Pea smirked as Jughead sat in front of him with a damp cloth and started dabbing at the boy's cuts. Sweets winced once during it and bit his lip to stop from doing it again. 

"You're an idiot you know that?" Jughead said, shaking his head lightly. 

"Aww don't be like that, would you have preferred if I just took it?" The other boy scoffed, looking away. Jug sighed and placed the cloth down.

"No, I wouldn't have" He stated, slightly annoyed at Sweet Pea's actions.

"Well I'm glad you're here anyway, I was bored out of my mind." Jug said, changing the subject. Sweets looked back at the other and smiled slightly, a rare sight that only his closest friends were witnessed to. 

"Well, what are we gonna do now then?" Sweet Pea asked, Jug looked away and thought for a moment. 

"Make fun of bad movies?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Sweets smiled and clapped his hand on the other's shoulder. 

"Like the way you think Jones, let's get to it." He leaned back on the couch and waited for Jug to put on one of the bad movies he has. Jug chuckled and looked through the pile of movies he has, finally deciding on one and putting it on. He sat back on the couch next to Sweets. Almost as soon as the movie started they started making fun of it.

"The acting is beyond awful, it's the most cringeworthy thing I've seen today." Sweets snickered at Jugs statement.

"Yeah, the effects are disgusting as well, like, the blood is clearly just bad tomato sauce." Sweets scoffed, it was honestly such a bad movie. Jug laughed a little and agreed, he always enjoyed the time that the two of them could spend together, it was always fun.

After that movie had ended Jug had stuck on a different one, halfway through that one Sweets had started yawning, causing him to yawn now and then.

"After this one wanna stay over? You can take the bed." Jug asked. Sweets looked at him.

"What? Dude I'm not gonna take your bed, I'm cool with the couch." He insisted. 

"You're my guest dude, the bed's better." Jug told him, not understanding why he wouldn't just take the bed.

"Either you take it or we both take it, I'm not kicking you out your bed, you already helped clean me up so." Sweets reminded him. Jug sighed. 

"Fine, we'll both take the bed." He decided, sighing and going back to poking fun at the movie. Once it was done Jug turned off the TV and led Sweets to the bedroom. They both stripped down to their boxers, not really caring if the other saw. Jug turned off the light then they both climbed into bed, back to back. 

"Hey, thanks for letting me crash here." Sweet Pea said, turning over to face Jug.

"No problem man, you can stay whenever." Jug replied, turning over as well. Sweets smiled and reached up and ruffled the other boys hair. Jug laughed a little and batted away the hand, he turned back over, soon both boys were asleep. 

Jughead was the first to wake up, he felt warm and safe. He slowly opened his eyes and realized there was a pair of arms wrapped securely around his waist. He could feel Sweets' steady breathing against his neck and he smiled, feeling content. He closed his eyes again and snuggled back into the warmth of the other boy. Snakes weren't always cold, he mused to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes it then that's great!


End file.
